The Red Moon prophecy- The Beginning
I will apologise in advance if my characters share names or characteristics of any of your characters as it is entirely unintentional. Blurb When the red moon rises, a storm of shadows will cover the lake. It can be vanquished only by a furry red star. Many, many moons after the events of the last Warriors book the lake is at peace. But not all is as it seems. A strange prophecy hints at danger and soon every cat, clan and creature of the lake will be tested. Redpaw is an ordinary RiverClan apprentice. Could he hold the key to stopping this storm? Whatever it is? Allegiances RiverClan Leader: Daisystar- White she cat with ginger splotches Deputy: Tawnyfoot- Ginger tom with brown streaks Medicine cat: Dappleleaf- Tortoiseshell and white she cat Warriors Echomist- Silvery she cat Leopardcloud- Ginger she cat with black spots Apprentice: Redpaw- Reddish tabby tom Vixenwhisker- Bright ginger she cat with amber eyes Ravenwing- black tom with green eyes Apprentice: Greypaw- White tom with grey splotches Hopesong- Light grey she cat with darker spots Apprentice: Bluepaw- Blueish she cat Brightflame- ginger and white she cat Fernspeckle- Dark grey tom with green eyes and light flecks Apprentice: Silverpaw- silver tabby she cat Swiftbreeze- black she cat Rainfire- Dark grey tom Apprentice: Pearlpaw- white she cat Bearclaw- muscular brown tom Lilystem- ginger she cat Apprentice: Foxpaw- Ginger tom with unusual black paw and white-tipped tail '' Brookwater- silvery she cat Kestrelfeather- tawny- gold tom with black spots Tigereye- reddish- brown she cat with amber eyes Blossomtail- white she cat Vineclaw- grey tom with green eyes Frostfang- white tom with blue eyes (deaf) Bramblebush- spikey furred brown tom Hollyberry- Dark grey she cat with green eyes Leaffall- golden tom Queens Deepheart- Black she cat mother of Budkit and Smallkit Elders Sunbreeze- ginger she cat with one white paw Featherflight- Creamy brown tom ThunderClan Leader: Spiralstar- Black she cat with grey spiral patterns Deputy: Stormcry- Dark grey tom with blue eyes Medicine cat: Roseleaf- Cream and ginger she cat ''Apprentice: Quailpaw- dusky brown tom Warriors Greycloud- grey tabby she cat Apprentice: Ivypaw- black she cat with green eyes Waterleap- blue-grey tom Stoneshine- Silvery she cat Eagletalon- Dark brown tom Falconwing- grey and white tabby tom Apprentice: Quietpaw- white she cat Moonmist- silver she cat Firestrike- dark ginger tom Lakelight- grey tabby she cat with blue eyes Russetfang- reddish tom Whitefire- white tom with amber eyes Turtlesong- mottled brown and white tom Poppyseed- tortoiseshell she cat Blacksky- black tom Thrushsong- light brown tom with lighter flecks Iceflight- white she cat Lightningclaw- black and white tom Violetfeather- light grey she cat with strange purple eyes Stealthfire- black she cat with amber eyes Queens Silentstep- dark grey she cat mother to Boldkit and Goosekit Elders Briarfrost- white and grey she cat Lightwhisker- light ginger tom WindClan Leader: Barkstar- brown tabby Tom Deputy: Acornnose- golden she cat Medicine cat: Goldenleaf- light ginger tabby she cat Apprentice: Oakpaw- sandy brown tom Warriors Elderbranch- silver Tom with green eyes Honeyblossom- ginger tabby she cat Apprentice: Darkpaw- black she cat with ice blue eyes Pouncefire- dark brown Tom Liontail- dark ginger Tom Apprentice: Bramblepaw- brown tom with black stripes Quickflow- blue-grey she cat Runningbrook- light grey she cat Eagleflight- light brown she cat Squirreltail- bushy tailed ginger she cat Adderstrike- black and white tom Stormstripe- dark grey tom Ambereye- light ginger she cat Dappledleaf- tortoiseshell and white she cat Cloudfur- white Tom with green eyes Nettlefang- grey and white she cat Blazeheart- ginger and white tom Owlswoop- light brown tom Quickstream- silver she cat Mousenose- brown she cat Heatherpelt- light grey she cat with green eyes Gorsebush- black tom Poppyflower- tortoiseshell she cat Queens Frecklefern- grey she cat with darker flecks Elders Icegaze- white she cat with blue eyes, deaf Longear- brown Tom with big ears ShadowClan Leader: Duskstar- Ginger tom Deputy: Ashcloud- Black and grey she cat Medicine cat: Fireleap- Ginger she cat with green eyes Apprentice: Cloupaw- White tom with four grey paws Warriors Feathershine- Ginger and white she cat with blue eyes Flowerfoot- Black she cat with flower like white mark on one paw Apprentice: Zephyrpaw- Silver and white she cat Goldenlight- Yellow she cat Hazelbranch- Brown tom with Amber eyes Lightspirit- White she cat Apprentice: Puddlepaw- Grey and white tom Rabbitear- Light brown tom Berrypad- Tortoisehell she cat Frogeye- Brown tom with a lazy eye Lizardstreak- dappled grey she cat Talonwhisker- brown tom with white whiskers Leaffang- dusky gold she cat Jumptail- Black tom with a white tipped tail Nutfall- Light brown tom with green eyes Fernbreeze- grey tabby she cat Appletuft- ginger tabby tom Mousetail- dark brown she cat Vipertooth- ginger and white tom with large fangs Splashfoot- black tom with four white paws Lionclaw- long-clawed golden tom Cedarwhisker- grey tom with Amber eyes Owlwing- brown she cat with lighter flecks Smoulderglow- black she cat with ginger flecks Queens Stripefur- silver tabby, mother of Birchkit, Seedkit and Smokekit. Elders Beechpelt- Golden tom with green eyes Silverthroat- black she cat with a silver throat Prologue The tom's Amber eyes flickered in the dim glow around the pool. All was quiet, apart from the odd murmur from the gathered cats. Raising his head, the tom began. "We are gathered here today because I have found something" he meowed, his deep voice filling the clearing. "We are gathered here because I have found the one." This comment was greeted with excited whispers; a cat raised her black tail to ask a question. "How can you be sure?" She looked around. "We have all been waiting for this day for so long it seems unreal." The tom smiled and padded over to the shimmering pool. "I know she is the right one, look." An image appeared on the pool's surface. It was a black she cat- only apprentice age but her presence seemed to fill the whole clearing. There were gasps from the watching cats. "The one, the one, the one!" The tom looked around. "She will fulfill her destiny and save us all!" He hesitated. "If she is not distracted by anything." The black she cat raised her tail again "Distracted?" Another image appeared on the pool, this time a tom with reddish tabby fur. "This one has the potential to destroy everything we've worked towards!" The speaker yowled. "Therefore, he must be....dealt with." The she cat blinked "I will send a message to the clans." She mewed. The tom nodded. "This has to happen or we may all be destroyed." Chapter 1. Redpaw struggled to keep his head above the churning river water. His paws moved uselessly as he was swept along. A cat was following him on the bank, yowling encouragements. "Come on Redpaw! You can do it!" But he wasn't doing it, he was tiring and in a few moments he would be swept under entirely. Just as his head went down, there was a splash and teeth fastened in his scruff. He was pulled up onto the bank like a caught fish, gasping for breath. It was Leopardcloud. His mentor glared at the other she cat. "I told you to help teach him how to swim not drown him Vixenwhisker!" She hissed. "All I do is go to make dirt and you drown my apprentice!" Redpaw lifted hi head. "I'm fine I'm not drowned." he protested. Leopardcloud turned around and glared at him. "No, you are not fine. You're going straight to the medicine den when we get back to camp." "What? But.." he tried to protest but Leopardcloud slapped her tail over his mouth. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)